Shugo Chara! Camille's Life as a Normal Girl and a Superheroine
by YamazakiHikari
Summary: A middle schooler who is an outgoing and pretty girl. One day a monster came out from nowhere and attack her and knock her out cold but then before she fell asleep she saw kids around her age fighting the monster and this is where her life will never be the same again.
1. First Day of School

**Me:Hi everyone! this my very first fanfic I hope you like it!**

**Amu:Really, is that the best title you could come up with?!**

**Me:Why? you don't like it?**

**Amu: I hate it,** **if I own this story I could have come up with a better title.**

**Me:Your so mean! if you don't like it then butt out!**

**Yaya:YamazakiHikari doesn't own the characters only the new one.**

**Me and Amu: Yaya! when did you get here?!**

**Yaya:Just now, could you start the story already I don't like waiting.**

**Me: Okay! Amu would you do the honours?**

**Amu: Fine, START!**

**? P.O.V**

**_*Beep! Beep!*_**

"Uwaaah!" I fell on the floor from my bed. "Stupid alarm clock!" I yelled, when I looked at the alarm clock my eyes widened.

"AHHH!... it's 8:30a.m already!.. I'm gonna be late!" I started panicking then I ran into the bathroom to take a shower after that I dressed up into my school uniform and went downstairs.

"Good morning mom!" I said while I sat down on my chair.

"Good morning sweetie, hurry up and finish your breakfast or you'll be late for your first day at school"my mom said while I was eating my breakfast fast like on an eating contest except I don't have and opponent.

"I'm leaving now mom see you later!" I got up and I pick up my obento and bag and rushed out of the door.

_**'ten more minutes left!... then it's time to take a shortcut.'**_ I smiled, then I jump over a large gate and made a right turn and went straight ahead.

**'**_**It's only a few blocks away, I could just walk all the way there'**_while I was walking I heard a girl scream,I turn around and saw a girl on a bike on top of a hill. "HELP! I can't stop!" the girl screamed with a scared hesitating I ran on the bottom of the hill and I pulled her away from her bike just in time before the bike crash on the bottom of the hill.

"Hey are you alright?", I asked her while she and I stand up

"yeah I'm okay, thanks for saving me" she said while brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"You should be careful when you ride your bike next time"

"okay, thanks again bye!" she said with a smile then walked away with her bike,

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna be late for school! I gotta get going"

I head towards the school's front gate. **_'Whew! I got here just in time'_**I heard the bell rang and I went to my shoe locker and change my shoes, then I went where my classroom was and stand in front of the door.

Then I saw my homeroom teacher walking towards me, Mr. Yuu Nikaidou, "good morning Nikaidou-sensei" I said while bowing my head.

"Good morning, you must be the new transfer student, stay here till I tell you to come in" he said with a he walked in the classroom and close the door. Then I heard him slip and everybody laughed **_' 'Is he really my new teacher?'_**I thought while I giggled a bit with a sweatdrop.

**Nikaidou-sensei P.O.V.**

I got up again and stand in front of the class."Could I have everyone's attention please" everybody stop what they were doing and looked at me."Everyone I would like to introduce you to a new transfer student"then everyone started whispering who could be the transfer student. "You could come in now" then the door opened and a girl stepped in.

**? P.O.V.**

I stand beside Nikaidou-sensei and I take a deep breath and I started introducing myself."Hello everyone My name is Yumehara Camille please take care of me" I smiled then I heard some people saying that I was really pretty I blushed a bit .

"Okay Yumehara-san will you take a seat in front of... Hinamori Amu, please raise your hand" then the girl named Hinamori Amu raised her has pink hair and yellow eyes, she was wearing a cross barette on her hair, she was wearing a white t-shirt underneath her open black blazer, a red tie, a red armband, a black belt, a checkered red skirt, checkered socks and black shoes.

I walked in front of her and I smiled, then Hinamori Amu said "nice to meet you Yumehara-san"

"nice too meet you too Hinamori-san" then I sat down on my seat.

**Me: Sooo, what do you think guys?**

**Amu: Not bad for a newbie.**

**Yaya: It's great! could we eat snacks now I'm hungry!**

**Me: Thanks you guys! and yes, SNACK TIME! Yay!**

**Amu: Sheesh, you two always think about food, instead why don't you write the next chapter**

**Me: But I'm hungry! I can't write on an empty stomach! if you don't want to eat, then me and Yaya will eat it all! *runs to the snack table***

**Amu: Hey! no fair! I want to eat too ya know! please review and review readers so YamazakiHikari could write the next chapter! till next time!**

**Me: Peace out!**


	2. The Minion of the Darkness Appears!

**Me:Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Amu:What took you so long?**

**Me:Well I have to go to school and do my homework so...**

**Amu:Meaning you don't know what to write next right?**_*smirks at me*_

**Me: I DO! **_*glares at Amu*_** I have to go to school, do my homework and think and write about my next chapter!**

**Amu:So you're saying...**

**Me:I HAVE TO MUCH WORK TO DO! **_*huff huff *_

**Amu:**_*sweat drop*_ **ok, ok, ok could we start now?**

**Me:**_*smiles* _**OKAY! after the disclaimer.**_*clicks finger*_** Yaya!**

**Kukai:YamazakiHikari doesn't own Shugo Chara and characters except the story and the new characters!^_^**

**Me and Amu:KUKAI!**

**Kukai:Yo! Yaya isn't here she's doing something right now, So Let's Start!**

**_*After school*_**

**Amu P.O.V**

**_*ring ring*_**

_* Sigh *_ Finally! school's over" then she saw boys and girls (mostly boys) gathering around the new girl.**_' Sigh, why does this feels like deja vu'_** _*walks to her table*_

"Umm..."_ *Camille frowns*_"please... don't talk.. at the same time" _*everybody asking questions*_ .

"Hey!" _* Everybody looks at me* _"Didn't you hear her? she said to stop talking at the same time, now could you all asked her one by one?" _*evil glare*_ everybody nods fast at the same time,with scared faces ._*Sweat drop* **'I think I just scared them to death'**_ I walked back to my table to get my books and other stuff to put in my bag.

**Camille P.O.V**

After people asked their questions I sighed, "Man...I'm soo tired I think if someone ask me another question I'll scream"

"Hahaha, you're so funny yumehara-san" I turned around to see Hinamori-san standing beside me.

"Hinamori-san!, thank you for what you did awhile ago" I smiled,

"you could just call me Amu and it's okay I always help a friend in need" she smiled back at me

"ok then you could call me Camille or Cami" we both laughed.

"Hey Cami-chan could you go to the tall sakura tree outside, I'd like to introduce you to my friends"

"okay"

" I have to hurry because I have a lot to do so, see ya there!" she ran out the door,

I blinked for a moment then I ran outside the door and said"Wait! I...don't... know where ... the chestnut tree... is" _*sigh*_ but she wasn't there anymore. I went back inside then I said to myself **_'okay time to pack up'_ .**When I changed my shoes I ran outside and saw a gorgeous garden I felt so peaceful **_'I should come here when I'm not doing anything'_**while I was walking and admiring the garden on my right side, I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?, I wasn't looking where I was going " he said then he reached out his hand and I took it and he pulled me up.

"I'm okay, and I'm sorry too I wasn't looking where I was going either, the garden is just so gorgeous"

"yeah it is " he said while smiling at me, he has green eyes and red hair and I think a year older than me.

I blushed a little **_'he looks cool and those green eyes... wait! what am I thinking?!'_**I shaked the thought away,

then he said "My name is Soma Kukai nice to meet you but you could call me Kukai"

"My name is Yumehara Camille, I'm just new here, but you could call me anything you want, as long as it's not an insult" I said while giving him my best laughed for awhile then we stopped.

"Umm...could I ask you something?" I asked

"sure what is it?"

"could you tell me where the tall sakura tree is?"

"Sure! I'll take you there in a flash, I was going there anyway" he grab my hand and dashed to where the tree is.

**Kukai P.O.V**

I grab her hand and dashed to the tree, I expected her to drag along like Hinamori but suprisingly, she kept her pace!Then we stopped a few blocks away from the tree to take a rest.

"You're suprisingly fast Camille"

"Hehe... thanks Kukai"

"let's go, I'm sure they're probably wondering where we are"

"Okay... race you there!"Camille head straight to the tree, while I was still standing where I was and blinked for a

moment."Ah! wait for me!" then I ran after her but she was too fast

_*panting*_ "we're... here... Finally!.." I put my hands on my knees while panting.

"I'm so tired... I used up all my energy from running" Camille said while panting.

**Camille P.O.V**

A blonde girl with yellow eyes walked to us, she was wearing her uniform perfectly, she said to us "what took you two so long?" then she turned to me and introduced herself."Hi, my name is Mashiro Rima I'm in the same class as you and Amu, you could call me Rima" she smiled, I smiled at her too.

"Camille-chan!" Amu ran up to me

"Amu-chan" I said happily

"I guess you know Rima and Kukai already" Amu asked

"Yeah, I met Kukai when I bumped into him and I asked him to tell me where the tree is and I met Rima just now" I explained.

"Gomen, I forgot to tell you where the location is " Amu apologized with a small smile.

"It's okay, are they all you're friends?" I asked her while looking behind her.

"yeah they are, hey guys! come here " she told them while while waving her hand at them.

A blonde boy with red eyes came to me and introduced himself, "Hi you must be Yumehara Camille, my name is Hotori Tadase but you could call me Tadase" he said

A boy with long purple hair introduced himself "my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, nice to meet you Yumehara-san, you could call me Nagi "

"Nice to meet all of you too, all of you could call me Camille if you want" I smiled at everyone.

"Would you like to have some tea and snacks?" Nagi asked

"Sure! I would love too!" I replied cheerfully, then while we we're all chatting we ate snacks and drink tea.

**_*after chatting*_**

"I better get going now" I told everyone "

"okay, you could come again tomorrow if you like"Amu said

"I will, see you tomorrow everyone!" I told them then I got my bag on and walked I was walking it was starting to get dark I heard some creepy sound and I started shivering a bit like it's cold but it wasn' I heard something move I turned around but no one was there then I asked"hello... is someone there?" but no one answered.I was starting to freak out in the inside and I started to ran, I heard something move and I turned around and saw a really tall and ferocious looking monster!It has sharp claws and teeth it and it has demonic red eyes it looks like a werewolf from twilight only bigger it started to walk closer to me!I started to ran and it slowly followed me like in a horror movie. I reached a dead end and I turned around and saw the monster a few steps away from me.

"HAHAHA! you can't escape from me little girl!" the monster said, then I screamed .

**_'The monster just talked to me!'_ **I said in my head then the monster knocked me out cold.

**Amu P.O.V**

When my friends and I were just walking to our home we heard a scream."Guys did you hear that scream?" I asked them with a worried face.

"Yeah, and it sounds like yumehara-san" Tadase said, they all had a worried face.

"Come on guys let's go I think I know where her scream came from, follow me" Kukai said, then we all head to an alleyway and we saw a large monster and Camille-chan lying on the ground we all gasped.

"Camille-chan!" I yelled, then the monster turned to me and said

"well its my lucky day I get to eat all of you" the monster grinned evilly.

"The monster just talked!" Kukai yelled,

"What did you do to yumehara-san?!" Nagi shouted to the monster.

"Simple, I knocked her out cold, but don't worry I'll eat her later after I eat all of you, HAHAHA!" it laughed like a maniac.

"Everyone!" I turned to them and they nodded, then our charas went out of hiding, "Ran, are you ready" I told my chara "you bet I am! let's kick some monster butt!" she said cheerfully with a bit of nervousness.

**(Amulet heart theme song) **

We all shouted "My heart unlock !" we transformed into our character transformation, then we call out our names.

**"Character transformation: Amulet Heart!" **instead of wearing my uniform I was wearing a side ponytail like Ran, a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over my shoes and all heart shaped accessories.

**"Character transformation:Platinum Royal!" **Tadase wore an all white suit similar to a french king with ribbons and frills he also has a golden crown and a golden staff.

**"Character transformation:Beat Jumper!" **Nagi was wearing a blue vest over two shirts one white short sleeved, one purple and long sleeved, on his head is a beanie with two small blue wings, blue fingerless gloves, around his neck is a black headphones. He wears blue cargo pants, knee pads and black knee-high converse with blue wings on them.

**"Character transformation:Clown Drop!"**Rima's outfit is similar to a rodeo clown's and her ribbon becomes a large bow.

**"Character transformation: Sky Jack!" **Kukai wears a green outfit of a pilot with pilot goggles with a star on the left of the pilot headband and he also wear black boots.

**(Amulet heart theme song end)**

They didn't notice that Camille was awake for a moment but she fell asleep again, the monster looked suprised for a bit and then grinned evilly"All of you should give up, even though there are five of you I could easily defeat you!" he said calmly.

"We'll see about that!,** SPIRAL HEART !**" a rod appeared in my hand with heart on top and bottom, I twirl it around and throw it at the monster but he deflect it with his claws with ease.

"Take this,** JUGGLING PARTY!**" Rima throws several bowling pins at the monster but it simply dodge all of them, while it was doging it, Kukai called his attack "**GOLDEN VICTORY SHOOT!"**It hit the monster but when the smoke cleared we saw him standing there without a scratch."Impossible! how could he withstand that attack " Kukai shouted

"Amu-chan!" Tadase shouted at me I nodded, then he summon his staff and I summoned my rod and we called our attack "**PLATINUM HEART**!" then we shot him with our attack, but he was still standing.

Then Nagi called his attack "** BLAZE SHOOT!"** he shot him with his attack but he was still standing. "Impossible! our attacks won't work on him" I said with a worried look.

"Hahaha! I told you that you won't defeat me!" then he started gathering his power and and a giant dark ball shot out of his mouth,"**DARK INFERNO BALL!**" then all of us were sent flying on the wall."You can't defeat the minion of Lord Dark Beast, now prepare for your doom, HAHAHA!" he was about to shot out fire balls but then he stop.

_'Retreat for now this people are worthless to fight, just do what I sent you to do!'_

_'yes, my lord'_

"You got lucky , humans but the next time I meet you, you will all be dead, my name is Kakurenbo, don't forget that" then he disappear

"Come on guys let's take Camille-chan back home" everybody nodded, then we all change back to our normal form.

"I'll carry Camille, does anyone know where she lives?" Kukai asked while he picked up Camille bridal style.

"I know where she lives, she gave me her address when we were at the sakura tree chatting, you guys could go home and rest while me and Kukai bring her back to her house" they all nodded and they all went home while me and Kukai went to Camille's house.

**Me:So, So,So,So... what do you think?**

**Amu:You're actually getting better at this except the names.**

**Me:I know! I'm working on that, what do you think Kukai, Camille?**

**Camille:It's better than the first chapter**

**Kukai:It's cool**

**Me: Thanks you guys! oh, by the way where is Yaya?**

**Kukai:She's still doing something right now**

**Me:I feel like you're hiding something from me **_*eyes Kukai suspiciously*_

**Kukai:I'm.. not hiding... anything...haha..haha**

**Me:I'll let you of the hook this time Kukai, since I'm in a good mood.**

**Kukai:**_'Phew!, I thought I was a goner'_

**Me:Please review and review and you could also give me suggestion on the next chapter!^_^**

**Kukai:Peace out!**

_Author's Note_

_If you're wondering what does Camille look like she looks like my profile picture_


End file.
